


A Day At The Doctor's

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Medical Kink, NSFW, Rape Fantasy, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a bit of a fantasy, Sam and Dean are more than happy to help him with that fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Doctor's

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make a note that this is just a rape fantasy. In this writing, all characters are consensual, even when acting not. I will not tag this as dark/noncon/rape, because that is not how the scene is.

Cas walked into the room, not seeing anyone, and for a second, he'd thought he stepped in the wrong room.

He was about to turn and leave when two male figures came walking into the room, smiling. The shorter of the two was wearing scrubs, while the taller one was wearing a coat with his scrubs.

"Castiel." The taller one said. "You made it for your check up. I'll be your doctor for the day. This is my nurse." He said.

Cas looked from the doctor to the nurse, and gave a small gulp, nodding, before moving forward to the examination chair, complete with stirrups.

"Before you get on it, you will need to strip down, and put this gown on, unless you don't mind being nude for your exam."

"I...have to take my clothing off?" Cas asked, looking down at his clothes and back up to the doctor who flashed a smile.

"You do, Castiel." The doctor said.

"We could turn away if you'd like." The nurse said, and Cas flushed slightly.

"No...it's...it's fine." He murmured, starting to remove his clothing.

The nurse moved over and took the items from him, placing them on a small table.

"Please, hop up on the chair." The doctor said. "My nurse will be taking your temperature." He said. "Unfortunately, the thermometer that we would use for your mouth was broken."

"Then what thermometer will you use?" Cas asked, looking from the doctor to the nurse, who was lifting Cas legs up into the stirrups. "Ummm-"

Cas gave a soft yelp when he felt something cold smear against the crevice of his ass.

"W-what are you-"

He gasped when he felt something lubed and cold slide into his ass, and he started to squirm on the chair, only to have Sam hold him down.

"As you can tell, we have a rectum thermometer. It'll give us a better accurate reading anyway." He said softly, and Cas gave a jerky nod, feeling the thermometer twisting in him slightly.

Cas sighed in relief when the thermometer was removed, and the nurse handed it over to the doctor.

"Perfect temp." The doctor murmured, giving a smile to Cas. "You can sit up now. I'll be checking your heart and lungs, along with your reflexes."

Cas nodded, and the nurse helped him get out of the stirrups, and Cas sat up watching the doctor put the thermometer down on a tray and move back over, placing the stethoscope bits in his ears and placing the cold metal against Cas' chest.

Cas shivered, and the doctor looked up at him.

"Cold?"

"A little, yes."

"It'll warm up. Don't worry?" The doctor said, and for a second, it looked like he had a smirk on his face, but Cas brushed it off. "Deep breaths." The doctor instructed.

Cas breathed deeply, and looked from the doctor to the nurse, eyes unable from stopping to flicker down at the small tent in the scrubs the nurse was wearing.

Cas' eyes moved back up, and saw the small smirk that the nurse had and Cas looked away, while the nurse snickered to himself.

"Everything sounds fine on the inside." The doctor said, pulling the stethoscope away. "I'm actually going to get my nurse to check everything else, I need to grab a few items."

"OK...." Cas said, watching the doctor move away, and the nurse move up, and Cas could not stop the flush on his face.

The nurse laughed and started checking Cas' eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, before he started to check Cas' reflexes.

"Did you like what you saw?" The nurse asked softly, and Cas' breath hitched, eyes widening slightly. "Hmmm?"

"I-I-I..."

The doctor came walking back over to the chair, with a few items, covered by a cloth, on the tray and Cas gulped, heart racing.

The doctor looked from Cas to the nurse, and he smiled, like he knew exactly what happened.

"Lie back down for me Cas?" The doctor asked.

The doctor helped push Cas back down and Cas watched as he reached and started probing at his neck and down his chest.

The doctor's thumbs brushed past Cas' nipples and Cas' breath hitched, remembering how sensitive his nipples were.

"Hmm?" The doctor hummer softly, hands going back to Cas' nipples. "Is there something wrong here?"

"I-um, I don't-I..." Cas gasped softly when the doctor suddenly pinched his nipples, pulling softly. "They're-they're just...I-um,  _oh god_." Cas moaned softly.

"Sensitive little things, huh?" The nurse asked, walking over to the other side of Cas. The doctor's hands moved away and the nurse's replaced them, pinching and rolling Cas' nubs, and a small whine elicited from the back of Cas' throat.

"Yeah.....sensitive." Cas nodded. The nurse's hand moved away, and Cas relaxed, realizing that he was starting to arch on the chair.

The doctor's hands were back, moving downwards, feeling and probing, stilling when he got to Cas' cock, which Cas saw was half hard.

"Oh my god....I-I....."

"It's fine. It happens." The doctor said.

Cas flushed a deep red, and looked up at the ceiling as the doctor worked around Cas' half hard cock, not even touching it.

"Everything's looking good Cas." The doctor said.

"Great...does this mean that we're do-"

"We're not don't with your exam yet Cas." The nurse said, and Cas nodded.

He felt his legs being moved, and he moved his head, watching the doctor and nurse placing his legs back in the stirrups.

"What is happening now?" Cas asked, watching as the two tied his legs down in the stirrups. "I-I don't think I need-"

"It's just for precautions Cas." The nurse said. "Now that the doctor has examined the outside, he needs to examine the inside."

"Inside?" Cas asked, watching the doctor move, pulling the cloth off the tray. On the tray was a box of gloves, lube, and a speculum. "I-I don't know if-"

"Cas. We are your doctor and nurse. We're only making sure that you are healthy." The nurse said.

Cas nodded softly, before he stilled, while the doctor grabbed a chair and sat in front of Cas.

Cas jumped when he heard the snap of gloves, and he looked to see that the nurse was standing beside him.

"Just breathe deep breaths." The nurse murmured. Cas nodded, and did as he was instructed, yelping softly when he felt a cold, lubed, gloves finger at his hole.

"I don't know about this..."

"Breathe, Cas." The doctor said, before he finger started to slide in.

Cas made a soft noise, and the nurse smiled down at his, hand reaching and combing through Cas' hair.

The doctor's finger started pumping in and out, lubing Cas up, and stretching him to take another finger. When the next one slide in, Cas couldn't stop the moan from the stretch that the doctor's fingers gave.

The hand in his hair slid down to his chest, rubbing softly, and Cas had to admit that it was soothing.

The doctor worked Cas open, until he felt like Cas could take the speculum.

Cas felt the fingers slip away, and cold metal replace the fingers. Then he felt himself start to be stretched what felt like impossibly open.

"Oh fuck.....wait...I don't know...p-please....."

"It's alright, Cas. You're not having any pain, right?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't worry. I'm just going to take a look on the inside."

Cas whined softly, before he felt the speculum finally settle. Then he felt fingers inside of his open hope, and Cas shifted in the chair, before the nurse stopped him.

"Cas, settle down, and breathe." The nurse said.

"I don't know if I ca- _aaan, oh god_...." Cas moaned, feeling fingers rubbing relentlessly against his prostate. "Oh fuck...."

"Prostate is feeling good and healthy." The doctor said, grabbing a light and shining it inside Cas while his fingers roamed. "Receiving a good reaction from the patient."

"Oh-OK....s-so now we're done with this part and- _fuck_." Cas moaned, when he felt the fingers against his prostate again, rubbing. "P-please....stop."

"It's gonna be OK, Cas." The doctor said, standing up.

Cas whined softly, starting to struggle, when the nurse pinned him down.

Cas' whined started turning into gasps, and he groaned when he felt the fingers rub against his prostate.

"N-noooo...." Cas moaned. He tried to pull his arms, ready to push the nurse away, when suddenly his arms were being pinned and tied down above his head. Suddenly the chair lowered, and he was lying flat, the nurse's bulging tent right beside his face. "P-please....." Cas said, tugging on the restrains keeping him to the chair. He felt the speculum being pulled free, and he almost sighed in relief, until he felt a slicked up cock being pressed to his open entrance. "No, please, wait..." Cas said, turning his head.

The nurse move his head back to face his tented pants, and Cas whined softly.

"Open your mouth." the nurse said softly, pulling his cock free.

Cas clamped his mouth shut, and looked up at the nurse, who  _tsked_  him.

Suddenly, Cas could feel a gloved hand on his cock, and he knew that the doctor was jerking him off. Cas knew how hard he was, despite of everything that was happening, and he couldn't stop the moan.

The nurse shoved inside and started to thrust in Cas' mouth.

"Now, no biting down. Unless you really want to be punished." He grunted as he fucked Cas' mouth.

Cas felt the doctor's cock slide into his hole, and suddenly he was being filed from both ends. Cas moaned around the cock in his mouth, squirming under the two bodies about him, trying to thrust up into the hand working on his cock.

"That's it." The doctor murmured. "Act like the slut we know you are."

Cas moaned again, eyes fluttering when the doctor's cock nailed along his prostate.

"Uh-uh, keep your eyes open. Look at me." The nurse said, and Cas eyes drifted upwards, watching the blissed out expression that the nurse made. "Good boy." Came the praise, and Cas moaned again.

"Fuck.....feels so good around my cock. Need to feel this. So fucking tight." The doctor groaned, and Cas made a noise around the nurse's cock.

"What do you think Cas? Want me and the doc to switch when we're done using these holes? Want us to use you like the dirty slut you are?"

Cas whimpered around the nurse's cock, and the nurse smiled.

"I think that's a yes, doc."

"I think so too. I wonder how many times we can get him to come...."

Cas moaned, and his dick twitched in the doctor's hand, and he clenched around the cock in his ass.

"Oh, it feels like Cas would like that very much. C'mon Cas....will you come for your doctor? Make me messy?"

Cas cried out around the cock in his mouth and came, feeling the doctor thrust deeply inside of him, coming and grunting.

The nurse deep-throated Cas, coming heavily and Cas swallowed around, trying to suck down as much as he could.

Suddenly, his mouth was free and his ass felt used and empty.

"Fuck....that was hot. Knew we would turn you into our little slut when you walked in the door." The nurse said.

Cas gave a moan, and relaxed in the restraints.

_

_*one week earlier*_

"Cas, sit down." Sam said, leading Cas into the den, and sitting beside Dean on the couch.

"Yes?" Cas asked, settling on the edge of the coffee table, looking from Sam to Dean.

"We want to talk about the thing that came up during dinner last night." Dean said.

"What thi-oh, you mean my fantasy?" Cas asked.

"Yep. We want to know if you were serious or not." Dean said.

"I was. I...I want to have that fantasy...I want to do a ravishment scene."

"OK, if you want to do it, then as your doms, we'd be happy to do a scene with you, but we want to make sure that everything is set up so all of us enjoy it. Especially you, Cas." Sam said.

"I realize that. I have been thinking about this for a while, and I will admit, I was hesitant to bring it up."

"It's OK Cas. We aren't going to judge you." Dean said. "I mean, look at the life we live. It's more than a little kinky."

Cas smiled, and nodded, and Sam motioned Cas over, making room between him and Dean.

Cas moved and settled between his doms, enveloped in the warmth and love they had.

"We're going to talk about this more. Like safewords, where to set up, when we're doing it...."

"Of course." Cas nodded. "May I ask for one more thing in the scene, when we finally do it?"

"Sure thing. Don't be afraid to ask." Dean said.

"Could we...possibly have a medical setting?"

"Would you like that?" Sam asked.

"Very much so." Cas nodded.

"Then of course we can have that." Dean grinned, kissing Cas on the side of the face. Sam kissed the other side, and Cas smiled, heart racing in excitement for what was to come.


End file.
